Tempus fugit
by Misila
Summary: El tiempo vuela. Un día Salazar Slytherin está saliendo por la puerta de Hogwarts para no volver jamás y apenas un poco después un niño descubre que tiene un tío llamado como él. Escrito para el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Godric Gryffindor

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_Para evitar los problemas_

Es uno de los cuatro fundadores de la primera escuela de magia de Gran Bretaña. Se dedica a educar sólo a los alumnos más valerosos que entran en Hogwarts (si ha de ser sincero, el nombre del colegio le parece un tanto ridículo) y ha encontrado el método perfecto para que ni él, ni Rowena, ni Helga ni el imbécil de Salazar tengan que estar evaluando a los nuevos alumnos cada primero de septiembre.

Debería estar orgulloso. De hecho, _está_ orgulloso. Su valor, temple y caballerosidad son conocidas a lo largo y ancho del país, así como su afinidad con los leones, que es tal que ha adoptado al rey de los animales como símbolo propio.

Pero luego llega Salazar, siempre por las sombras, siempre sigiloso como las serpientes con las que tanto habla, exponiendo que los nacidos de muggles no merecen estudiar en su prestigiosa escuela, y logra sacarlo de sus casillas.

El mago entra en su torre, en la que tiene una habitación sólo para él, con el león al que adoptó hace unos años. Se quita las botas, se sienta en la alfombra junto a su mascota y rasca al felino detrás de las orejas, arrancando un sonoro ronroneo al animal.

Le relaja hacer eso. Sobre todo hoy. Desde que Rowena tiene que ausentarse para cuidar de su única hija, Helena, durante varias semanas, las discusiones en el castillo no han hecho más que aumentar. Godric nunca ha podido soportar a Salazar, con lo que desde que los cuatro magos más poderosos hasta la fecha han tenido pequeñas rencillas desde que se conocieron siendo apenas unos críos, pero últimamente el ambiente es insostenible. Pese a su buena voluntad, Helga no tiene tanta determinación como Rowena, y no es capaz de poner firmes a los dos hechiceros, que cada vez llevan sus discusiones a extremos de los que no pueden volver.

Entonces llaman a la puerta. Godric levanta la vista y descubre a la persona a la que menos aguanta.

-No te he dado permiso para entrar-le recuerda fríamente.

-No te lo he pedido-replica Salazar en un susurro que suena como un siseo-. Además, por raro que parezca, Godric, no vengo a discutir.

Godric arquea las cejas con incredulidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Sin esperar su autorización, Salazar se sienta en uno de los lujosos sillones tapizados que hay en la habitación, ignorando la mirada de su anfitrión.

-Me voy-anuncia.

A Godric se le olvida toda la insolencia que Salazar ha mostrado al oírlo.

-¿Cómo que te vas?

Salazar suspira y mira al león, que enseña los dientes y gruñe, al menos hasta que Godric le da un manotazo en el hocico. El felino baja la cabeza mansamente.

-Uno de los dos tiene que irse. Ni tú ni yo somos capaces de dejar de discutir, y eso sólo se arreglará cuando dejemos de vernos-Godric se queda boquiabierto-. Sé que tú no te irás, pues crees que tu valor, temple y lo que quiera de lo que te jactes son indispensables en el colegio. Pero la realidad es que esto no puede seguir así. Antes aguantábamos gracias a Rowena, pero ella está cuidando a su hija y apenas viene dos veces al mes. Y los dos sabemos que Helga no es capaz de mantenernos firmes. Si nos separamos, será mejor.

Godric se muerde el labio. Le gustaría decirle a Salazar que la solución no es que se largue del castillo, sino que ambos maduren de una vez, pero en el fondo sabe que, si no lo han hecho en treinta y siete años, es poco probable que lo hagan ahora.

No obstante, hay otra cosa que le ronda por la cabeza:

-¿Y Helga? ¿La piensas dejar sola?

Salazar se levanta del sillón y se alisa la túnica.

-Es la única razón por la que he tardado tanto en decidirlo-explica-. Como a sus oídos llegue una sola palabra de esta conversación, Godric Gryffindor, me encargaré de que mueras en las circunstancias más deshonrosas posibles-amenaza.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?-Godric cada vez entiende menos.

Salazar echa a andar hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Godric lo observa irse con sentimientos encontrados; sigue pensando que hay una solución menos radical que romper la sólida amistad que los años han ido reforzando, pero, mientras no la encuentren, supone que lo más sensato es que Gryffindor y Slytherin estén separados.

-Cuídala-le pide entonces Salazar, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Godric baja la vista hacia su león, preguntándose cómo va él a consolar a la pobre Helga cuando su amiga se entere de que van a tener que sustentar entre tres lo que crearon cuatro.


	2. Remus Lupin

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_De amistad y licantropía_

En el fondo de su corazón, Remus sabía que lo averiguarían.

Sabía que el de ser tratado, por primera vez en su vida, como una persona más era demasiado bueno para durar. Que los amigos no son para la gente como él.

Tiene que admitir, sin embargo, que esperaba que su felicidad durase más que el año y medio que ha logrado ocultar su naturaleza a James, Sirius y Peter. Quizá hasta quinto. O, a lo mejor, hasta séptimo. Pero no. James y Sirius son los dos alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y encima a Black se le da bien Astronomía, con lo que ha acabado por darse cuenta de que no es su madre la que enferma cada vez que llega la luna llena, sino él.

Remus tampoco creía que se lo dirían con tanta calma. Él estaba haciendo deberes en la biblioteca hace un rato, y James, Sirius y Peter se han acercado, inusualmente serios. Al principio, Remus ha creído que tenía algo que ver con las orejas de burro que le puso Evans a Potter el otro día y que aún no han vuelto a ser humanas, pero luego, Sirius, haciendo gala de un tacto exquisito, ha soltado con tranquilidad: "No nos habías dicho que en luna llena te crece pelo y te escapas a la Casa de los Gritos".

Apenas ha tenido valor para replicar. Porque Remus ya ha visto cómo se comporta la gente cerca de él tras descubrir lo que es; la mayoría se alejan, y el resto lo mira con superioridad o desprecio. Y él no quiere que sus amigos hagan eso. Les ha cogido verdadero cariño, a los tres.

Y ése es, básicamente, el motivo de que haya ido al lago. Febrero está por terminar y aún hace frío, por lo que duda que la gente vaya a molestarle. Está intentando no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndose que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Ser un licántropo no es algo que uno pueda ocultar para toda la vida.

-¡Remus!

El muchacho da un respingo y se gira. Descubre a Sirius, que es quien lo ha llamado, trotando hacia él, seguido por James y Peter. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, no ve ni rastro de las emociones que dominan a los que descubren lo que es. Sólo ve preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos.

-Uf, bonita forma de huir-comenta James. Se deja caer en el suelo, a su lado, y Sirius y Peter lo imitan, pero al otro-. Así es un poco difícil hablar, ¿sabes?

Remus clava los ojos en la tierra.

-¿Qué queréis decirme?

-Pues… que podrías habernos dicho antes lo que te pasa-responde Sirius-. Peter estaba muy preocupado por tu madre-le asegura.

-Es verdad-corrobora su amigo.

-Vale-Remus arranca unas briznas de la hierba que empieza a abrirse paso después del frío-. ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué te pones así?-inquiere James-. Tampoco es para tanto.

Remus lo mira con rabia.

-¿Que tampoco es para tanto? No, claro; soy peligroso, puedo matar o convertir a la gente en _cosas_ como yo sin darme cuenta, pero no, _tampoco es para tanto_.

-Sólo son unas pocas noches al mes-interviene Sirius. Remus gira la cabeza para mirarlo-. Y en la Casa de los Gritos no haces daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Remus no sabe por qué se sorprende de que también sepan eso. Después de todo, ahora que él lo piensa, no ha tenido apenas cuidado en ocultar la verdad. Era todo ridículamente obvio. Entonces lo asalta el horrible pensamiento de que, al igual que James, Sirius y Peter, otros también hayan descubierto su secreto. Tendría que irse de Hogwarts, dejar de estudiar magia.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?-oye preguntar a James, preocupado. Remus clava los ojos en él-. Mira, no tienes que hacer ningún drama. Es decir, deberías habérnoslo contado desde el principio, pero ahora lo sabemos y no pasa nada.

Remus abre los ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. ¿Que no pasa nada? ¿Sus mejores amigos acaban de descubrir que es un licántropo y _no pasa nada_? ¿Acaso James se está riendo de él? ¿O quizá…?

-¿Es que te da igual?-inquiere tras unos instantes, cuando encuentra sus cuerdas vocales.

-_Nos_ da igual-corrige Peter

-Mira, eres un tío legal y simpático-agrega Sirius-. No pasa nada si un par de noches estás un poco agresivo con la gente; a las chicas también les pasa todos los meses.

Es un comentario tan típico de él que Remus no puede evitar reírse. Y no sólo por la ocurrencia de su amigo, sino porque parece que, por primera vez en su vida, ha encontrado a alguien que no parece tener ningún problema con su condición. Y no es sólo una persona. Son tres.

Son sus tres mejores amigos.


	3. Fleur Delacour

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_Horrible_

Es horrible. Horrible, horrible, _hoguible_. ¡Horrible!

Se mira en el espejo con lágrimas en los ojos. Está absolutamente horrorosa. Al tocar la parte de su cuerpo que tantos problemas le está dando, empieza a llorar.

Porque Fleur Delacour nunca ha destacado por otra cosa distinta a su aspecto físico. No es idiota, algo que ya demostró el Cáliz de Fuego al elegirla para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en representación de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, pero nadie se ha fijado jamás en Fleur Delacour por su inteligencia, sino por su belleza. Y si pierde eso, ¿qué le queda, eh? Absolutamente nada.

Se aparta del espejo y se deja caer al suelo, llorando con la cara enterrada en las manos. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto? Además… además, está Bill. Ella le dijo que no importaba lo que le había hecho Greyback, porque con su belleza había de sobra para ambos… y ahora no hay ni siquiera para ella.

Cuando, por fin, logra dejar de llorar, se levanta y sale de la habitación sin mirarse al espejo; odia lo que le muestra. Va al salón y observa la foto de su boda, que fue tomada apenas minutos antes de que los mortífagos irrumpieran sin ser invitados y destrozasen el que se suponía que sería el día más feliz de su vida. Y se echa otra vez a llorar. ¿Por qué no puede volver a ser tan hermosa como lo era aquel día?

Está sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz, angustiada, cuando alguien entra en la casa. El "¡Buenos días, princesa!" de Bill la hace reaccionar, y para cuando su marido la encuentra, Fleur ha conseguido limpiarse las lágrimas. Aunque tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Bill, preocupado, acercándose a ella. Fleur retrocede varios pasos; no quiere que se acerque, no quiere que vea con más claridad lo horrorosa que está. Sin embargo, su marido toma su mano y la mira a los ojos-. Fleur…

-¡Que estoy _hoguible_!-explota ella finalmente-. ¡Estoy fea, _hogogosa_! ¡Estoy _gogda_!

Bill la mira sorprendido.

-Qué dices. Si estás preciosa, como siempre-replica. Sin saber si está agradecida por intentar que ella se sienta mejor o enfadada por mentirle, Fleur se acerca a él y se refugia entre sus brazos, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

-Estoy fea, Bill-dice en voz baja, con la voz quebrada-. Y voy a _estag_ _peog_, y entonces te _hagtagás_, y…

-Fleur-la interrumpe él, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. No estás fea. Y, aunque así fuera, no me hartaría jamás de ti.

Ella hace un puchero y se acaricia su abultado vientre, mirándolo con cierta rabia. Es todo por su culpa.

-Voy a _ponegme_ más _gogda_-vuelve a decir, y nuevas lágrimas abandonan sus ojos. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bill inclina la cabeza y la besa, haciendo que se olvide por unos instantes de sus complejos.

-Fleur, no estás gorda. Estás embarazada, y estás más guapa que nunca.


	4. Fred Weasley II

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_Freddie y Fred_

Freddie se lleva bastante bien con su padre. Él lo mima infinitamente más que mamá; bueno, a él y a _Doo-San_; nunca se enfada con él y siempre tiene un rato para jugar con él o hablar de asuntos tales como qué ha hecho en el cole o por qué Molly y Minnie se han enfadado y han acabado tirándose de los pelos.

Y se ha dado cuenta de que su padre nunca está del todo contento. Aunque sonría de oreja a oreja, aunque sus carcajadas se oigan más altas que las del resto cuando se ríe, siempre hay una parte de sus ojos que no brilla, que está apagada.

Freddie no suele pensar mucho en eso. Tiene tres años, y su mayor preocupación es que a su mascota, Liana, no le falte de comer y nadie la pise sin querer, porque es un hurón muy pequeño y los adultos no suelen ir mirando al suelo al caminar.

Un día es el cumpleaños de la prima Victoire. Freddie, que no lleva la cuenta de los días, sólo sabe que cada poco tiempo papá no tiene que ir a la tienda y puede quedarse todo el día con él y Rox, pero no comprende por qué _hoy_ Vic tendrá diez años y no _mañana_. A saber qué más dará, un día que menos. Como muchas veces ha oído, Freddie supone que son _cosas de mayores_.

El caso. Ese día, que según los mayores es el cumple de Victoire, antes de cantarle una cancioncita van a un lugar con un césped enorme y varias piedras puestas en mitad del suelo, que según los adultos se llama _Cementerio de los Caídos_, desde el que se ve un castillo que a Freddie le parece muy bonito, y al que, según papá, él irá cuando sea mayor. Viendo lo raros que son los adultos con lo de los días, el niño no está del todo seguro de querer crecer.

Cuando están en ese lugar, un hombre muy bajito habla de algo que Freddie no comprende. Habla de algo llamado _guerra_, que al parecer es una cosa muy fea, porque se llevó a muchas personas. Y el hombre dice los nombres de todas esas personas, uno por uno. Al niño, aunque el asunto le parece interesante, le aburre tanto nombre, y deja de escuchar cuando se entera de que un tal _Colin Creevey_ (a saber quién será) también fue llevado por la _guerra_. Intenta soltarse de la mano de papá, pero él no le deja, y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Freddie lo intenta con más ímpetu. Está mirando al hombre que habla de una forma muy, muy rara. Y mamá, que tiene a Doo-San en brazos, también. Freddie ve a su hermana pequeña tirándole del pelo a su madre, y lamenta que papá ya no lo lleve en brazos a todos lados, porque así él podría hacer lo mismo.

Un poco más tarde, todos van a casa del tío Bill, ésa que hay al lado de una playa bastante bonita. Por fortuna, para ese entonces papá ha decidido dejarlo libre, y Freddie puede jugar con Lucy un rato.

Sin embargo, cuando está pasando entre las piernas de papá persiguiéndola, oye algo de sus labios que le parece muy raro:

-A Fred le gustaba más la lluvia, no los días como éstos, con tanto sol.

Freddie sabe que a él pueden llamarlo de dos formas: _Fred_, que es como lo hace casi todo el mundo, o _Freddie_. Su padre es el único que siempre lo llama de la segunda manera. Él nunca ha entendido por qué, pero no le molesta. Por eso, se le hace raro oír a papá decir _Fred_. Y hablar como si hubiera pasado. Es cierto que a él le gustaba la lluvia antes, pero ahora también.

-Papi-lo llama, acercándose a él y tirándole del puño de la camisa. Él lo mira-. ¿Por qué hablas de mí como si ya no estuviera?

Por la forma en que se abren los ojos de papá, Freddie comprende que ha dicho algo que no debía, aunque él no comprende qué. Su padre suspira, lo coge de la mano y lo saca de la casa. Se sienta en el suelo y le indica que haga lo mismo. Freddie obedece y lo observa con curiosidad.

-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho ese hombre antes?

-Lo de la cosa ésa… la _guerra_-recuerda Freddie-. Que es muy fea, porque se lleva gente.

Su padre asiente.

-A ver…-suspira de nuevo-. Mira, Freddie… antes de esa guerra… desde el principio, en realidad… yo tenía un hermano. Uno más-agrega, al ver que él va a protestar-. Se llamaba Fred.

-¿Y ahora ya no se llama así?-Freddie sigue sin comprender que hable de él en pasado.

-No es eso…-por alguna razón, Freddie intuye que a papá le cuesta hablar de su hermano Fred-. A él también se lo llevó la guerra-dice finalmente.

Freddie comprende entonces que ése es el motivo de que papá nunca esté del todo contento. Que la guerra se llevó a su hermano Fred y por eso una parte de sus ojos siempre está triste. Y entiende más que nunca que la guerra tiene que ser algo muy malo, porque a papá no se le pondrían los ojos tristes por tonterías.


End file.
